Bendy VS Springtrap
EmperorDedede= Thumbnails are appreciated Possesed Monsters (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede V3 Possesed Monsters(Dedede).png|EmperorDedede V2 Sketch-1542383698518.png|EmperorDedede Inktrap.jpg|Jioto576 Bendy VS Springtrap.jpg|Raiando Another FNAF L.png|Cartoonfan12345 Bendy vs springtrap .png|Zacisawesome101 Possesed Indie Monsters by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Description Season 1 Episode 2! '''Bendy and the ink Machine '''VS '''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'!' '''Two antagonist of an Indie Horror Game and possesed by the spirits of the villains of their franchise duke it out in this Death Battle! Will Bendy rise with the Victory? Or William Afton is gonna be the winner? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Escargoon: Nowaday, we can see Indie Games everywhere. Dedede: And of all Types, like Adventure, Plattaformers, Maths and one of the most famous, Horror, and their antagonists, like Bendy, the Ink Demon. Escargoon: And Springtrap, the Purple Guy...in an animatronic suit. Dedede: He's Escargoon and I'm Dedede. Escargoon: And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armors and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Bendy Build his Machine in DEATH BATTLE! (*Cues: Build our Machine - DAGames*) 'Background' *Name: Bendy *Alias: Ink Demon *Gender: Possibly Male *Age: Actually ageless *Former Cartoon character Dedede: The 30s, the golden age of animation, where all was in black and white and there was no sound, only a guy with a mustache playing the piano. Escargoon: Why a guy with a mustache? Dedede: Because the mustaches were cool in the 30s? Escargoon: *Sighs* Anyways, in the 30s appeared a cartoon starring a littel devil made of ink, this devil was Bendy. Dedede: Long time later, the retired Henry Stain returned to the studio after receiving a letter from his former boss, Joey Drew, and when he returned to the studio, he found a lot of... weird things, like an Ink Machine, a dead Goofy, and some recording tapes. Escargoon: The tape recording explained that Joey participed on some occult practices to create the Ink Machine, after reparing the machine Henry meets Bendy, a monstrous ink creature. Dedede: After that, we found that Bendy was an experimental creation of the Ink Machine in an attempt to bring the toons to the real world, which onviously went wrong, *sighs* It seems that "Who Framed Rogger Rabbit" isn't going to become real right now... But in one day, I will bring my draws to life! MWAHAHAHA!! Escargoon: Have you ended? Dedede: Uh? Oh yeah, sorry, continue. Escargoon: Later Bendy tried to kill Henry on the differents Chapters, in his humanoid form and along with several ink monsters, at the end of Chapter 5 when Henry finds the "THE END" film roll, the last Bendy episode, the Demon transformed into an horrible beast, trying to kill Henry after he used the reel. Dedede: But Bendy failed and Henry manages to put the film reel on the projector, Bendy is forced to watch the episode and he finally gets disingtegrated and the Ink Machine gets destroyed, after that we find that everything was a temporary loop when after Henry talks with an old Joey Drew in his house and after he enter in a door, he returned to the first chapter, yeah, that's pretty scary but it's a perfect argument for an horror game, "everything is a temporary loop". 'Powers and Abilities' *Ink Manipulation *Shapeshifting *Regeneration *Inmortality *Corruption/Transmutation *Pseudo-Teleportation *Life Manipulation *Resurrection *Light/Darkness Manipulation *Transformations: **Ink Bendy **Beast Bendy Springtrap Always Come Back in DEATH BATTLE! (*Cues: FNAF 3 Title Theme*) 'Background' *Name: William Afton *Alias: The Purple Guy, Springtrap *Gender: Male *Age: 30 *He always come back Intermission Sketch-1544865771459.png Bendy VS Springtrap Intermission (Dedede).png Bendy vs Springtrap Combatants Set.PNG|ZDogg S Escargoon: Alright the combatants are set, and we've run the data through all possibilities. Dedede: It's time for a Spooky and SCAAAAAARY Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT sketch-1568543150274.png|EmperorDedede 'KO!' Conclusion Advantages & Disvantages Next''' Time Original Track Trivia *The connection between Bendy and Springtrap are that they both are Antagonist of Indie Horror Games, they are also possibly possessed by the spirits of the main villain of the franchise. |-| Raiando= '''Bendy VS Springtrap is a What-If? Death Battle created by Raiando, it features Bendy from Bendy and The Ink Machine and Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's ''Description'' Bendy and The Ink Machine VS Five Nights at Freddy's, the Main Antagonists from two Iconic Indie Horror Games are about to battle to see who is the deadiest creation of the Night ''Interlude'' Wiz: In a place where Cartoon Characters come to life, it's Inevitable that tragedies will happen. Boomstick: Like in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Joey Drew Studios, these two haunted their place since the beginning. Wiz: These two come off being deadly, decayed and have a deranged Grin. Boomstick: Like with Bendy: The Dancing Demon. Wiz: And Springtrap: The Serial Killer in a rotten bunny suit. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their Weapon, Armor and Skill to find out who will win...a Death Battle. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Bendy's bio) ''Bendy Inks Up'' Wiz: Let's go back all the way to the 1930s, the year where the Animation was starting to become a thing. Boomstick: There have been many Classic Studios like Walt Disney and Fleischer Studios that have brought great animations during that year, but now were talking about this animation studio inspired by them. Wiz: Enter Joey Drew and Henry Stein, the founders of Joey Drew Studios, they were famous with their Dancing Demon known as Bendy. Boomstick: Despite the Studio Workers' best efforts, Joey Drew is always the guy that gets all the credit, hell he's not even the creator of Bendy himself. Wiz: That credit goes to Henry, who designed Bendy first on his old desk, but apparently Joey Drew rejected Henry's own Bendy design and later on decided to give his own approach on Bendy. Boomstick: Well whatya know, Joey had a big future planned for Bendy, like from making Bendy merch to a frickin' Amusement Park...and then they brought an Ink Machine! Wiz: The Ink Machine was used to make Animations come out faster and somehow bring Cartoon Characters, this however turned out to be their downfall. Boomstick: Basically The Ink Machine was Really Noisy with Ink leaking out of pipes, making Employees get insane, and lastly bringing characters to life didn't turn out perfect. Wiz: The very first one to be brought to life was none other than Bendy. Boomstick: And oh boy would you look at that, it's some lanky abomination with Sans' smile. Wiz: It was so freaky to the point where Joey demanded to lock it away, this however inspired Joey to try to make perfect replica, but to do so he had to sacrifice his employees for that. Boomstick: Geez Joey, i though Eggman robotisizing animals was bad. Wiz: And so this continued until none was left and Joey Drew Studios is now abandoned, fortunately Henry left it long time ago, until Joey Drew sent him a message to pay him a visit and look for the studio. Boomstick: And so Henry visited him and investigated the Studio, but upon going there, he ended up activating the Ink Machine and released the Demon that was locked away. Wiz: Now that Ink Bendy is free, he's now after Henry and will kill anyone else that stands on his way. Boomstick: This Ink Demon is not to be messed with, since going up against this guy is a Death Wish. Wiz: Bendy's main ability here is him having a Control of Ink, he's capable of Transmuting anything with Ink, whether it be the Walls around him or the unfortunate humans that face him as they soon turn into an Ink Monster like him. Boomstick: He can even use a Pool of Ink to teleport around the room, not to mention he can even phase through Walls. Wiz: Bendy is no stranger with Hand-To-Hand Combat, as he delivers slow but deadly punches on his foes. Boomstick: Somehow Bendy's presence in the room is capable of changing the Lights, after all his presence causes the whole room to be filled with Ink. Wiz: Being the Ink Monster that he is, it's no surprise that Bendy has regenation, since he's shown to be Bulletproof, yet somehow the other Ink Monsters do take damage from the Tommy Gun. Boomstick: They don't have what Bendy has, since they die from any fatal injuries, Bendy sure is deadly on his own, but when he's about to go all out, he turns into his Monstrous Beast Bendy form! great now Slenderman turned into Venom. Wiz: Beast Bendy form makes him Stronger, Faster and more Durable, being able to cause tremors, cross from room to room in seconds and even strong enough to smash Henry through a wall. Boomstick: Bendy has shown to be able to deal with such foes like Sammy Lawrence, The Projectionist and the Butcher Gang quite easily, chased Henry around and later on fought against him. Wiz: Scaling to Henry, he's strong enough to defeat a bunchbthe likes of Bertrum, who turned himself into a Merry-Go-Around, Frankenboris who can flick Roller Coaster Rides with his brute strenght, and lastly he went up against Sammy, who just happens to survive the clutches of Bendy as well as an entire hordes of Lost Ones and Searchers. Boomstick: For an old man like him, Henry is a badass and he even gained Bendy's very weakness, which is...The End, for context Henry displayed the words "The End" on a projector and it completely disintegrated Bendy. Henry sure got a taste of victory...but turns out he's now in a Time Loop where the same events happen to repeat over and over. Talk about punch in the face. Wiz: Aside from that Bendy is not the smartest Monster out here, since he's only out for blood. But still Joey Drew Studios is a place that you don't want to go, or else you'll face the wrath of Bendy. Henry was seen hiding away from the Projectionist, but all the sudden Bendy arrives as he starts to battle with Norman, shortly after Bendy lifts him up and decapitates his head, then he peaks at Henry's hiding place before leaving with Norman's Corpse. ''Springtrap Creeps In'' ''Pre-Fight'' Who are you rooting for? Bendy Springtrap Who do you think will win? The Ink Demon The Springlocked Killer ''Death Battle'' ''Results'' ''Trivia'' *The Connections between Bendy and Springtrap are the main antagonists of the franchise, both of them were one of the first creations of their respectful company and both of them happen to haunt the company, as it caused numerous incidents with them. *This is Raiando's Second battle to feature a FNaF Character, first being Funtime Foxy VS Mettaton. Category:EmperorDedede Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:EmperorDedede Season 1 Category:Raiando Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel